Soldier Charming
by Fidomom
Summary: Angeal Hewley teaches Zackary Fair a few lessons in context and timing. A fill attempt for a FF7 Anon kink meme request. One shot. Warnings: AR, WAFF, Lemon, mild humor, mild OOC likely , M/M, Yaoi ,Rated M, ZackxAngeal.


Disclaimer: The following fan fiction is inspired by and loosely based on characters from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, copyright owned by Square Enix. I claim no affiliation implied or otherwise. Published for gratuitous entertainment purposes only.

*A/N: Another FF7 Anon kink meme request fill attempt. Loosely a spin off from "Genesis is MIA" scene from Crisis Core. May have gotten rank titles incorrect. Purposely changed departure plans for Wutai. Likely OOC to some degree (hopefully not to the point of eye-rolling, lol). :) Con-crit and gushing praise are both welcome, lol. ;) Thanks for reading! Hope you can enjoy it.  
~FM :)

Warnings: AR WAFF Lemon mild humor M/M Yaoi Rated M ZackxAngeal

Soldier Charming by Fidomom

Zack stepped back from Angeal's rejection in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to admit his feelings out loud like that and certainly not in front of Director Lazard. He tried to act like he had just gotten carried away and hadn't meant it THAT way, but he really did. He, SOLDIER, 2nd Class, Zackary Fair, was in love with his superior officer and mentor, Angeal Hewley and he had just pushed Zack away; rejected him outright. Somehow Zack got through the rest of the day, seemingly his usual self but he was hurting and wounded inside.

It was a relief to return to his sleeping quarters at the day's end and finally feel at liberty to react honestly to being rejected. He curled up in his bunk and sniffled quietly, his heart aching with unrequited love. A knock on his door pulled him out of his pity party and he tried to compose himself before answering it. He didn't know who he'd thought it might be at his door, at that hour, but certainly he hadn't expected it to be the object of his affection. He blushed and cast his eyes down as he scratched the back of his head, "Uhh hey, Angeal. What's up? Are we leaving tonight after all, then?"

Angeal shook his head, "No. Nothing's changed. We leave for Wutai first thing tomorrow. May I come in, Zack?"

Zack scrambled to step aside, tripping over an apology, "Of course! Sorry Angeal! I didn't mean to be rude!"

Angeal entered the room and smiled slightly at him, "I know that. Are you okay? You seem, I don't know, out of sorts? Can I help?"

Zack blushed again and couldn't hold Angeal's gaze, "Nope, I'm great. Didn't mean to worry you. Maybe just a bit tired. Good night's sleep and I'll be same as ever. Is that why you came by? Was my performance today compromised? I'll do better tomorrow! I won't let you down when we go to Wutai! I promise!"

Angeal took a step forward and put his hand firmly on Zack's shoulder. He coaxed eye contact, "No, Zack. Your performance hasn't been compromised at all. Of course you won't let me down. If I didn't have faith in you, I wouldn't have picked you for the mission. I can see something else is still troubling you, though. What is it? I'd like to help. Just tell me what's wrong."

Zack fidgeted, enjoying the physical contact and closeness, yet he couldn't help also feeling a little bit tortured by it, "I just feel weird now. I didn't mean to get out of line earlier, you know in front of Director Lazard. I just got too excited about being recommended for promotion. Are you still mad at me for that?"

Angeal was clearly taken aback, "Mad at you? What do you mean by still? I haven't ever been mad at you, I don't think? You don't have to apologize for being happy about the recommendation. One of the things I love most about you is your enthusiasm. You're like a puppy that way sometimes. It's quite charming, actually."

Zack's eyes widened skeptically as he blushed again and looked away,"You sure didn't seem charmed."

Angeal studied Zack's face carefully and then slowly smiled in sudden comprehension as contrition softened his eyes and voice, "I hurt your feelings."

It wasn't a question, but a statement and Zack's blush was answer enough. Zack shrugged, "Yeah, maybe just a little. I'll get over it though and I swear, I'll never hug you like that again!"

Angeal gasped softly, "Good Gaia, I hope you don't mean that! That hug meant a lot to me, Zack; made my whole day actually. Oh. Hmm. Perhaps I misunderstood what happened today. Did you mean romantic love, Zack?"

Zack couldn't very well lie to Angeal's face when he was asking a direct question, even though he wished he could, if only to protect his pride. He groaned aloud dejectedly, "Yes, okay! That kind. I never would have thought you'd rub my nose in it like this, though."

Angeal's bewilderment was evident, "Rub your nose in it? How am I ..? Oh, I see. So I didn't just hurt your feelings, you actually took my reaction as a rejection of both you and the hug. It wasn't, Zack, not in either case. It was just a matter of context and timing. I was caught off guard and our Director was sitting right there. I'm not real big on public displays of affection but it doesn't mean I didn't like the hug or that I don't like you. Very much in fact. That's why I had to see you tonight."

Zack's brows furrowed in hopeful confusion and he scratched the back of his head, "Huh? Why's that?"

Angeal stepped even closer and pulled a stunned Zack into his arms. He tightened them around him and kissed Zack's temple,"So I could hug and kiss you back in privacy, of course, and tell you that I love you, too. Very much. I thought you already knew that. I thought that's why you said it, because you had somehow figured out how I felt about you. Now, that we have that settled, I'd like you to please take back that oath you just swore, because I happen to like hugs, especially yours and I want a lot more of them."

Zack's arms wound around Angeal's body fiercely and he squirmed closer as incredulous hope surged through him, "You do? Really? Okay, I take it back! I'll hug you as much as you want! Do you really love me, too, Angeal? Like THAT way, I mean?"

Angeal leaned back slightly and lifted Zack's chin until they made eye contact. He leaned in to kiss his lips, "Yes, Zack. I love you precisely this way."

Zack's lips parted in wonder and then he gasped in surprise as he felt Angeal's tongue lightly caress his own. If Zack had had a tail it would surely have begun wagging in joy. Angeal deepened their kiss further and cupped Zack's ass tentatively. His grip tightened, as Zack's hips jerked forward at the intimate touch and Angeal responded in kind by grinding his own against Zack's as well. There was no denying the mutual response; they could feel each other's arousal through their uniforms.

The knowledge of Angeal's arousal seemed to flip a switch in Zack and every pent up feeling he had for his mentor wanted out at the exact same time. He determinedly pawed Angeal's clothes off, amidst frenzied licks, excited whimpers, erratic nips and hungry kisses. He was all over the place and Angeal did more than revel in his attentions, he coaxed, praised and encouraged Zack to continue the onslaught on his senses.

All work day long, everyday, Angeal was after Zack to tone it down just a little, to demand that he focus, to insist he display a modicum of decorum and self-restraint. It was a relief to finally be able to just enjoy the pup's natural exuberance and soak it all up without interfering with it. Angeal closed his eyes in near mindless bliss as his young love licked him from balls to Adam's apple in typical Zack abandon. When the licking suddenly stopped, Angeal opened his eyes in concerned confusion. Zack was breathing hard and he had a puzzled look on his face. Angeal stroked his index finger against the crease in Zack's brow, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Zack bit his lip, started to speak, stopped and then blurted out, "Did you love me yesterday?"

Angeal chuckled, "Yes, of course I did. I've loved you for some time now."

Zack groaned and rolled over onto his back, next to his utterly naked superior officer, "Angeallll! Why didn't you tell me before now? And to think I was so horny last night that I rubbed my bone raw from flogging the dog so many times in a row all because every time I thought I was done I'd think of you and next thing I'd know, BAM, rock again! If I'd known you loved me back, I would have immediately come to you for help, so to speak, and foregone the rubbing myself raw incidents."

Angeal had started to chuckle but upon hearing what effect just thinking of him, had had on Zack, his eyes blazed with intense desire. He hauled him back onto his bared, massive chest, delving his tongue deeply into Zack's mouth while his hands fiercely gripped his naked ass, grinding their erections together. He broke the kiss to speak, but kept nibbling extra kisses between words, "I didn't want you to feel harassed; I am after all your superior officer. Sorry if my timing sucks but if you're horny right now, I'd really like to help you out with that, so to speak. I'm suddenly grateful for my habit of making sure to always keep lube on me; someone is always desperately looking for some - tonight I get to use it for me for a change - for us. Unless you don't wan ..?"

Zack whined as he snatched the lube out of Angeal's hand, "That's not funny, Angeallll! Fuck it hurts - sorry! I know, I know language! It just slips out when I'm hyper and well it's your fault - you always make me hyper!"

Angeal nuzzled Zack's ear with his scruffy jaw as he pointedly took the lube back, "Nothing wrong with the word fuck, there's just a time and place for it and that isn't during training sessions. Here and now, in particular, are the perfect time and place, however. Fuck me, Zack. See? Just like with the hugs, it's all just down to timing and context, pup."

Zack was nearly hyper-ventilating as he felt Angeal coat his painful erection with a copious quantity of lube while Angeal's other hand was fingering and stretching his own anus. Zack was trying to comprehend what was about to happen, "Ang ... but I thought ... you mean you want me to ... but ... I've only ever done that once and that was two years ago! Why, Angeal? I mean you're ... I mean I'm ... like is it just for this time? Or for every time?"

Angeal stopped preparing himself. He didn't hide his disappointment, "It's okay, you don't have to, Zack. It would be my preference with you, but I am quite used to topping, so if you'd rather we do it that way, we can."

Zack rushed to defend his questions, "I didn't say no! I didn't say I don't want to, I just ... can you tell me why? I just don't really understand? You're the most dominant man I've ever known, okay well, General Sephiroth, too but you know what I mean. I just, I always thought bottoms were submissive and that you would prefer me on the bottom? Why don't you?"

Angeal kissed Zack's mouth and spoke quietly, "Because it's you. I've long imagined what it might feel like to have you hump the hell out of my ass and over time I suppose I started to warm up to the idea - it turned into a fantasy for me. I'm desperate now to know what it would feel like to have all your positivity and optimism flow all over me and in me; to be completely surrounded by you and your boundless energy. Maybe part of me hopes I'll absorb some of it and be just a bit more like you; more optimistic, more joyful. A man could do worse than to be more like you. Are you terribly disappointed in me, for not automatically claiming top?"

Zack's expression was strangely unreadable, "Not even a little bit. I don't think anyone has ever heaped so much love on me like you just did. I love you so much and I can't even tell you how much right now because the words all suck! If you still want me to, I want to show you but I'm kind of embarrassed because I just know if I go in ... Angeal? I'm really sorry but I doubt I can even last three seconds."

Angeal grinned, "Three seconds? That's gotta be good for at least twenty good hard humps from you, when you're such a horny little puppy!"

Zack made a worried face, "Am I really that much of a spazz?"

Angeal pulled him closer and kissed his forehead, "Oh pup, no! What you are is wonderful and enjoyable and I love you very much just the way you are! I was only teasing you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Zack rose on all fours and fixed Angeal with a mischievous smirk, "Well, in that case, I think you'd better turn over because your ass is mine, Commander Hewley."

Zack suddenly paled as the reality of his words, and to whom he'd spoken them, set in and he seemed about to cry, "Oh Gaia, Angeal, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking I was just caught up in the moment - I, oh shit! Please don't be mad at me!"

Angeal raised an eyebrow, "Mad? When what you just said to me, Zackary Fair, is quite possibly the most intoxicating thing you've ever said to me? And trust me, you've dropped some real doozies on me in all the time I've known you. Besides, for what it's worth I happen to agree with you - it is most definitely yours."

Zack gasped, "Dammit, Angeal! Now I'm only gonna last two seconds!"

Angeal hastily turned over, leaned forward on his forearms, with his knees tucked under himself, spread widely apart, and he raised his ass. He looked over his shoulder and winked, "I have a feeling they'll be the best two seconds of my life so far! Hump away, pup."

Zack nodded once, grabbed Angeal's hips and thrust himself partway in. He stopped and gasped for breath, "It's so hot ... and tight ... oh Gaia! Angeal! Just, please! Just, don't move."

Angeal bit his own lip so hard in his effort to remain still, that he tasted blood. Finally, Zack let out a slow breath and pushed in the rest of the way, immediately cursing loudly in native Gongaganese. He leaned over and lay his cheek on Angeal's back briefly to regain his faculties and then he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Angeal's hips. He righted himself and began to jack hammer his hips into Angeal's firm buttocks. There was no gradual speed build, no discernible rhythm. He just rapidly and repeatedly bucked and thrust himself into Angeal's tight heat, whimpering Angeal's name in between his expressions of undying love and gratitude. Angeal's vision blurred every time Zack hit his prostate gland and he was just as vocal as Zack with his yelled encouragements and praise. Angeal surprised both of them by coming first and contrary to Zack's two second prediction, Zack's was another several rapid thrusts behind Angeal's even.

Fully spent, Zack just lay draped over Angeal's back, still inside him, trying to catch his breath. He heard what sounded like a stifled sob and his head shot up in dread as the rest of him stilled,  
"Angeal? Did I .... did I hurt you?"

He saw his mentor shake his head then felt him take in a shuddering breath before finally speaking, in a voice more raw with emotion than any he'd ever heard him use before, "You asked me a little while ago if I wanted that just this time or every time and I didn't know the answer for sure myself, just then. I do now. Every time Zack, if you're agreeable to it I mean. Did you like it? Did it feel awkward for you? Make you uncomfortable at all?"

Zack's eyes widened in wonder and he slid out of Angeal to lie beside him again and look him in the eye, "So if you want it every time from now on you must have liked it, right? So why did you cry like that? Did I do something else wrong?"

Angeal's eyes moistened again as he affectionately tousled Zack's dark spiky hair, "What? Haven't you ever had a dream come true that turns out better than the dream? Nothing's wrong; they were happy tears. This just might qualify as the happiest day of my life so far, for now I know beyond all shadow of doubt that I am loved, by you."

Zack impulsively licked a remnant tear off his cheek and grinned incorrigibly, "So I made you come so hard you cried, huh, Angeal?"

Angeal grabbed him playfully in a wrestler's hold with a warning chuckle, "You aren't allowed to tell anyone about my happy tears, that's just for us."

Zack stopped struggling against the hold Angeal had on him and gave him a sincere smile, "I know. I was just teasing. I'd never give you a reason not to trust me, Angeal. I give you my word, on your honor and mine. Anyway, you know, I was sort of thinking about the whole top and bottom thing, that maybe it's more complicated than I first thought. The whole time I was inside you I still felt like you were the boss and it felt good. It made me feel okay to just, go ahead and well spazz on you like you wanted because I knew you trusted me and because it was your idea. Turns out I actually liked doing that to you, a lot more than I thought I would when you first asked and it's not just because I really would do anything for you, but I liked it for me, too. I guess when you first asked for that I thought it meant you didn't want to take care of me or look out for me anymore but that's not how it went; not how it felt, so it's okay by me if we do it that way all the time from now on. Well, I mean, as much as you want to because as far as I'm concerned you'll still always be the boss. You make me feel the most safe and happy I've ever felt and you're always gonna be my hero."

Angeal rolled them so he was on top of Zack. He kissed Zack hard and quick on the mouth, "You do incredible things for my ego!"

Zack's eyes lit with an impish grin, "Is that why you love me? Cuz I'm good for your ego?"

Angeal nodded, "Sure. At the tail end of a laundry list of reasons. Truth is I love you, Zack, because of your heart and your sense of honor and your truly resilient spirit. I'll admit, though, that it doesn't hurt my ego at all that a good looking kid like you picked me, when you really could have had just about any man - I'm sure a few straights would go gay just for you, even."

Zack shrugged and his eyes shone with an emotional warmth that made Angeal's breath hitch, "Angeal, everybody knows when you find your Prince Charming you quit looking for or even noticing anyone else. You're it for me. I haven't even checked out anyone's ass, except yours, in months. Probably."

Angeal frowned, "I'm relieved to hear that and I'm no Prince."

Zack rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant, but fine then, Soldier Charming!"

Angeal smiled and gave him a soft kiss, "Now that is something you'd get an A+ for, my adorable soldier charming puppy. You've apparently charmed my own pants right off of me."

Zack grinned, "Umm, Angeal? BAM!"

Angeal wept again.

THE END


End file.
